Please Believe Me
by Niji Akahana
Summary: Set during second year! Instead of having detention with Lockhart, Harry has detention with Snape! What happens when Harry starts to hear voices, but the Professer wont believe him? Will the two develop a father, son relationship as they unfold the mystery attacker at Hogwarts? READ AND REVIEW No Slash, Abuse! Mentor Snape!


Severus Snape sat in his office grading homework from over the summer. Most of it, of course, was dreadful. Were their minds unable to write a simple essay? The worst of the lot was Potter's essay. His handwriting looked like chicken scratch, the parchment was badly torn up, and it lack detail. So, obviously it received a zero.

What he didn't understand is that during the school year Potter's work was…acceptable. He couldn't figure out why the boy could not just take the time to make his homework somewhat decent over the summer.

Snape looked up at his muggle clock; it was almost time for Potter's detention. Today he would be cleaning the whole classroom. It was about time he did some actual work. He probably spent his summer playing video games or sleeping. Potter was James's son, so he carried the traits of his father. The only thing Snape didn't loathe about him was his eyes. Thankfully that was a trait passed down by Lily.

There was a knock on the door and in popped a small Harry Potter. He looked smaller than all the other students, and not to mention rather thin. It didn't go unnoticed by Snape's eye.

"Don't just stand there boy! Grab the cleaning supplies and start with the floors," he barked. Harry jumped and quickly did as he said.

"So the famous Harry Potter, thought you could make a grand entrance? Hoping you could grab everyone's attention? Who knew that you were that desperate?" Harry said nothing. He got on his hands and knees and began to scrub around the desks. It wasn't as bad as cleaning the Dursley's house, thank merlin for that.

It had only been an hour into his detention and Harry still had half the classroom to clean. He could sense Snape standing right over him, watching his every movement. It began to make him feel nervous, so he decided to refill his bucket with more water. Snape was surprised that Potter didn't complain, in fact, he hadn't said a word the whole time. It was also shocking that he even knew how to clean properly. Even the house elves couldn't get all the stains off the floor. This made him a little concerned, but no emotion came across his face.

Harry began to slowly walk back to where he was cleaning. The bucket was too heavy, at least for him. It didn't take much for his muscles to give in and drop the bucket, spilling the water everywhere. His face paled, he knew he was in trouble now.

"Stupid child is it that hard to carry a bucket of water," Snape snapped.

"Sorry sir! It was too heavy, and I-I tried not to drop it," Harry exclaimed. "I'll get it cleaned-"

"_Rip…tear to shreds!"_

Harry froze. What was that voice? He glanced at Snape who seemed to not have heard it.

"_Blood, I thirst for it!"_

The voice trailed away which scared Harry more. He was scared that someone was hurt. Snape stared at the pale boy. Something was off about him.

"Potter, will you pay attention," snapped Snape. It came out a little more harsh then he intended it to. He just stood there, looking a little shaken up.

"Sir, there was a voice! Didn't you hear it?"

"There was no voice, I'd imagine you're just making this up for more attention," he sneered. Snape walked back to his desk and took a seat.

"But it said it was going to kill someone," Harry yelled.

" , I'd suggest you stop with this idiocy at once. I do believe that you have a classroom to clean." Harry groaned in frustration. He heard the voice; he heard it and Snape didn't.

"Sir, pl-"

"Detention next week, Mr. Potter, for not following my directions."

"Fine, whatever," Harry retorted. He grabbed the mop and began to clean up the spilt water. He could feel unshed tears sting the corner of his eyes. "Probably think I'm a freak for hearing voices," he mumbled.

Snape felt his blood boil. He stood up and shoved all the papers to the side and walked over to Potter rather fast. Harry's eyes widened as he quickly tried to back away. He ended up backing up into a shelf full of glass that fell all around him, some stabbing against his skin. He didn't cry out in pain, it didn't hurt that much. When Snape saw this, he immediately stopped.

"Potter?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll clean it up," Harry said. He began to pick out the pieces that struck his hand put them into a small pile.

"What do you think you are doing? You're bleeding and picking up glass with your bare hands," Snape exclaimed. He kneeled down and grabbed one of the boys hands to examine it. Harry pulled away and wiped his hands on his pants, then continued to clean up the glass.

"I don't need your help," Harry said shakily. Snape ignored him and waved his wand towards the glass which fixed itself in an instant.

"Potter, why did you try and get away from me like that? You shouldn't be afraid of adults". The boy looked down at the floor, he wasn't sure if he should answer or not.

"Potter, you can tell me," Snape said softly.

Harry shook his head no, he couldn't tell anyone. Tears streamed down his face that Snape, hopefully, could not see. He could feel his teacher pick up his hand again. This time he traced his wand over the bloody wounds and closed them up. Why was Snape being so kind? Harry choked out a small sob that Snape noticed.

"Pot-Harry, I need you to tell me what is wrong. If you refuse to do so, I will get the headmaster." Once again, Harry said nothing. Snape sighed and got up. "Headmaster it is," was all he said.

It only took five minutes for Albus Dumbledore to join the two other wizards. The first thing he saw was a silent crying Harry on the floor. He swiftly moved over to comfort his favorite child. After a little bit of talking, Harry found himself on the couch next to the headmaster. His hair covered his face, as he continued to stare at the floor. Snape was pacing back and forth trying recap what had just happen within the hour Potter had been here. As for Dumbledore, he was sucking happily on a lemon drop that he brought along with him.

"I do not understand what I had done to terrify the boy, Headmaster! The way he moved away from me was…not right! He thought I was going to hurt him," Snape said, still pacing back and forth.

"Severus, explain what had happen before this little confusion," Albus said. Snape stopped for a split second and then went back to his pacing.

"The boy said he heard voices, clearly wanting more attention, and then I had told him he was lying. He continued to say he heard something and then called himself a freak in the process. I was angry and advanced him and it happened from there."

"I wasn't lying about the voices! I heard them and it wanted to kill someone," Harry spoke up angrily. Snape flashed his signature glare which caused him to shut up.

"Harry, can you tell me what the voice said," Dumbledore asked kindly.

"It said 'rip…tear to shreds' and 'I thirst for blood'. After that, it went silent and I thought it might have hurt someone," Harry repeated. Albus gave the boy a swift pat on the back.

"I'm sure you were just tired."

"I wasn't! Why can't you believe me? I'm not crazy," Harry yelled getting up.

"Potter!" Snape growled. "Sit down and do not speak that way to the Headmaster."

"No! I'm sick of being told what to do! I don't understand why you won't believe me," he roared. His voice sounded desperate and pleading.

"That is enough! You will shut your mouth and stop with this foolishness," Snape bellowed. Harry could feel the tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He sounded just like Uncle Vernon when he was mad. It scared him. Before Snape could say anything else, Harry did the only thing he could think of when he was in trouble with his relatives, run out of the classroom.

"Wait, Potter," called the Potion's Master.

_SLAM! _And Harry was gone.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Dumbledore said quietly. The comment received a cold glare from Snape.


End file.
